


the sun, the moon, and all the stars (bliss in three acts)

by icemakestars



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo have settled into their life together. And yet, there was still something missing for them.





	the sun, the moon, and all the stars (bliss in three acts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JujYFru1T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/gifts).

> For my lovely friend jujy, aka the yukyoru goddess we love and deserve <3

Kyo almost always woke up first. He had a natural body clock, one that woke him up with the sun, and that meant that he had to sleep on the edge of the bed as to not disturb the other occupants. Tohru slept on her back, always vulnerable with a smile gracing her sleeping face; Yuki was at her side, facing her, curled into a ball and snoring quietly. They both looked so peaceful, and it was times like this that Kyo valued the most. Quiet and settled, when he could appreciate what he had without fear of judgement or embarrassment. 

Even as a fellow member of the Zodiac, Yuki could never understand how intense the relief was when Kyo proved every family member wrong, proved that he could love; that he deserved to experience it in return. And he did love them, in ways he did not know that he was capable of. Kyo’s love for Tohru was fast, an ignition of his heart against the bright flame of her warmth; Yuki was slower, more gradual, a slope that steepened the further along it Kyo got, until he was running towards the other man with no hope of stopping. The true miracle, of course, was that they accepted him, too. That they both loved him back, as fiercely as Kyo’s own affection shone. 

Tohru giggled in her sleep, and Kyo felt the soft smile creep across his features. He wiped a strand of her hair from Yuki’s mouth, allowed himself one more moment to absorb this peaceful atmosphere - as he did every morning - and then eased himself slowly from the bed. 

It was summer, but the early morning had not allowed the heat to suffocate it yet. Still, when Kyo left their bedroom he kept the door ajar, afraid that shutting it would wake the others but also wanting circulation in preparation for the stifling temperatures to come. He padded down the stairs, stretching his arms behind his back and yawning. It was early enough for him to go for a run before Tohru even thought about waking, let alone Yuki, who could sleep all day without consequence. 

Kyo headed for the washroom, hoping to find some clean clothes that he could wear instead of the grey slacks he slept in. Shirtless running was not his style, afterall. When he saw that Tohru had even folded her dirty washing, Kyo laughed under his breath. It stood in stark contrast to the messy pile which Yuki had thrown next to it, and Kyo wondered not for the first time if the other man was going to have a perpetually bachelor mentality, even after all this time. 

Seven years had passed quickly, Yuki achieving the degree he had worked so hard for and Kyo and Tohru moving away, only for the three of them to gravitate back together, to the house which lay dormant, where they all fell in love. 

Everything was different now and yet these walls were the same, and that made it special. It made it their home.

Kyo rifled through his clothes until he found some which were acceptable, at least until he could access the clean items upstairs. He pulled the shirt over his head, swore vehemently under his breath when he realised that he did not have socks, but still slid on his trainers and unlocked the front door.

The route he took was familiar, as he had been running almost every day for ten years now, and it did not seem to take any time at all before he was back at the house, panting slightly, sweat glistening from his tanned skin. Kyo wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt and rubbed the heels of his feet, which had already began to blister slightly after chaffing on the shoes with no protection. 

Inside the house, everything was still quiet, and Kyo headed for the kitchen, filling up the kettle and switching it on, leaving it to boil as he took a quick shower. 

It surprised Kyo how easily he had fallen into this routine, how natural it felt to still be living with Yuki and Tohru after all this time. No, that was not it; it was different now.  _ They  _ were different. The curse had been broken, freeing their hearts and allowing them to process feelings which had been lying dormant. Kyo was grateful for that opportunity. The cat was never usually given such a gift. 

He let his hair dry naturally, slipping on his slacks once more and heading back to the kitchen. Pulling out three mugs, Kyo made green tea for himself, hot chocolate for Tohru, and a black coffee for Yuki. He balanced the mugs, body used to doing this every morning, and carried them upstairs. 

“It’s time to get up.” He said as he placed the mugs on the bedside table. Immediately, Tohru was awake, stretching out her arms and yawning through a dazed smile. 

“Hello, Kyo-kun.” She stared at him for a moment, pink tinting her cheeks as she waited, and he could not help the breathy laugh which exhaled from his lungs. Kyo kissed her gently, and when their lips parted Yuki was beginning to stir. 

“Good morning, Yuki.” 

The other man ignored him, fumbled blindly for the mug of coffee and knocking his glasses from the nightstand in his haste. Yuki gulped down half of the hot contents before sitting up, sighing.

“Now it is.” 

Kyo rolled his eyes at Yuki, but still pressed his lips to the man’s forehead, bending down and picking up the glasses which had fallen. Yuki had been wearing them for a few years now, and they suited him; most things did. Once, that would have made Kyo jealous, but now it endeared him. 

As Yuki began to dress for work, Kyo slid back onto the mattress, throwing an arm around Tohru. They had a lazier lifestyle than Yuki, but it suited them all, knowing that they had followed the paths which made them the happiest. 

Yuki came and stood by the bed, tie hanging loose around his neck, and looked expectantly between Tohru and Kyo. 

“What are we, your housewives?” Kyo huffed, but still his fingers found the ends of the tie and knotted them perfectly.

“Pretty much.” Yuki deadpanned, and Kyo took to sipping his tea, allowing the steam to heat his cheeks and provide an excuse for the blush which was now present there. 

It was a simple, domestic life, and yet it was everything Kyo had ever wanted; everything he had been too afraid to wish for. 

* * *

There had been a few important decisions for Tohru to make in regards to work. For her, it would be disrespectful to her mother if she became a house-wife after struggling to achieve an education, but there was no job which her heart was set on; no subject which sparked an immediate and intense interest. The truth was, Tohru enjoyed the housework, enjoyed keeping the home nice for her partners. It made sense that she would incorporate that into her work life as well.

Part-time, Tohru worked in the kitchens of a local restaurant, but on her days off she had people deliver their laundry to her to be washed and ironed. It kept her happy, and busy, and was an easy enough career to pause when she had her first child. 

Tohru’s face flushed red and she almost dropped the iron in her hand. They had spoken about children, but no substantial decisions had been made. For Tohru, it was easy; she wanted a large family, wanted to love her children like her parents had loved her. Any anxieties she held were secondary to that desire. But for Yuki and Kyo, it was a much more weighted decision. 

Kyo knew the love of a father, of course, but his mother had been ashamed of him, and his birth father abusive. Those scars had barely healed, and even after the curse had been broken he still was haunted by the memory of the cat’s possession. Family members on the inside still avoided him, and the other zodiacs were apprehensive, embarrassed at how they used to pity the cat, not knowing how to rectify the past some simply found it easier to distance themselves instead of facing the truth. 

No matter how much time passed, or how Kyo’s jagged exterior had crumbled, he was still adamant that he did not care how others viewed him. Tohru knew that that was far from true, as did Yuki, and that vulnerability was a large hurdle to amble over when planning a family. 

Yuki was similar, and yet completely opposite. His parents lacked the passionate love and hatred of Kyo’s previous family, but indifference is lonelier, and in many ways he did not think he was capable of love until he had met Tohru. His parents taught him anguish, and despair, but feelings which could heal a heart were lost to him. 

Neither of them felt fit to be fathers, they had admitted as much to Tohru on multiple occasions, and yet she yearned for it, yearned to hold smaller versions of her lovers in her arms and think, 

“We made these. Our  _ love _ made these.” 

She could think of no greater symbol of their bond than that, and yet even she had her hesitancies. 

It was not the why, or the end result which set Tohru’s mind racing, but rather the  _ how _ . Logistically there was no way without having to choose a father, and that was not something she could ever do. 

Of course, all three of them would adore the child no matter what; she had faith in that, at least, but there was no easy way to broach the subject, no guide to instruct them on how this should happen. 

But maybe that was perfect. Their entire relationship was outside of the norm, was something which was not widely accepted, and there were no resources to help them through the prejudice, or the pain. Not that any of them cared, not when they had each other. 

Tohru folded one of Yuki’s work shirts and sighed, trailing her fingers over the flattened collar, smiling with the knowledge that it would not look this neat until she ironed it again. 

Her chores over, Tohru found herself at a loss. It was Yuki and Kyo’s turn to cook tonight, and no matter how tempted she may be to prepare the food she knew better than most that it was easier to leave them to do it on their own. She was not sure when Kyo and Yuki’s petty arguments and intense fighting had gone from something fearful to something endearing, but that was how Tohru saw it now. Their fighting was a sign of respect, of an intimacy which she could only begin to comprehend, and it was a beautiful transition. Tohru felt lucky that she had bared witness to it. 

With nothing else to do, Tohru took to knitting. She had begun a blanket months ago, without truly realising why, but it was with a soft wool and displayed pastel hues. Perfect for a baby. She tried not to dwell on it too intensely, instead focusing on the rhythm of her fingers and the tick of the clock, counting down each second until she could see the men she loved once more. 

* * *

Yuki had managed to finish his work earlier than expected, and took quick strides along the path which would lead him home. 

His phone had been buzzing all day, but he had ignored it until now; work came first, of course, and he knew who it would be. 

_ Yun-yun! You know my heart breaks when you ignore me like this ; , ; _

The top message confirmed Yuki’s suspicions. Time had done little to make Kakeru less grating to Yuki’s nerves, and yet that was one of the reasons that he was still so bearable. With so many of his relationships changing form, it was pleasant to have that constant… constant pain in the neck, of course. 

He put his phone back in his pocket, cracked and almost out of charge, and promised to reply to Kakeru tomorrow. For now, Yuki was feeling a familiar twinge in his chest, one which told him that he was home. 

The door took some persuasion before it opened, proof that the house was aging, but he did not dwell on that long. Tohru and Kyo we’re home before him, as always, and they did not seem to have noticed his arrival. 

Her face was cupped by Kyo’s fingers, and Yuki had always marvelled at how hands which could be so violent, could also become so soft. All it took was the right person. Or people. Their lips were touching, slow and sensual and full of love, and when Yuki’s bag fell to the ground and the two broke apart, he felt bad, almost. But not truly, because now he was there to offer his affection, too. 

“Yuki-kun! Welcome home.” Tohru’s smile, even framed with lines, was as beautiful and bright as when she had first stepped foot inside the house. It filled Yuki with the same joy, laced only with a selfishness when he thought about how that smile was now his. 

Kyo came across the room and shut the door behind Yuki, removing the shorter man’s glasses and setting them to the side. When he held Yuki’s face the same way he had just been nursing Tohru’s, something snapped within Yuki, a primal part of him which just knew how to want, and he surged forward to seal his lips against Kyo’s. 

There was no spoken acknowledgement - they recognised each other’s body language well enough now to not need one - and before long Yuki was kicking open their bedroom door, his hand fisted in Kyo’s shirt, who was dragging a flushed Tohru by the wrist. 

Yuki’s fingers fumbled with his dress shirt as Kyo pulled his t-shirt over his head. Tohru stepped out of her dress, and Yuki was caught between them, breathless, not knowing who he should kiss first. Tohru stood on her tiptoes and claimed his lips, solving the problem for him, and Yuki melted into her, allowed himself to relax and enjoy each sensation she offered. Her hand hovered just above the waistband of his trousers, Kyo’s fingers teasing the skin around Yuki’s nipples, erect with the cool night air and budding arousal, and Yuki could feel himself being swept away with the tide, losing himself in his lovers. But he had made a promise to himself many years ago that he would not do that, would allow some selfish desire every now and then. This was most definitely one of those times. 

He lowered Tohru onto the bed, kissed her neck as Kyo came and pressed himself against Yuki’s back. He could smell Tohru’s skin, feel Kyo’s firm warmth, and he felt lucky. For years Yuki felt as though he was defined by the curse, by other people’s expectations, but this love was freeing. He had found himself in other people, and now he did not want to go back to that lonely boy he had been before. 

Kyo helped Tohru finish undressing, holding Yuki firmly between the two of them, and he felt the drag of lace along his stomach, of calloused skin searching for purchase and finding it on Yuki’s hip. Tohru’s underwear was cast aside, and as Yuki turned to search for contraception, Tohru grabbed his wrist. Her cheeks were red, but her jaw was set, and there was a shy determination in her eyes which was not entirely unfamiliar to him, but still unexpected. He paused, mind racing, knowing what this meant and finding every possible reason as to why it was a bad idea, but then Kyo took his hand, kissed the pale skin of his knuckles, and the answer was clear; it would be okay, because Yuki loved them, and they loved him right back. 

It was more intimate than Yuki had expected, feeling every part of Tohru with no restraint. The trust she was placing in him was bliss enough, but when her hand squeezed his forearm, tears forming in her eyes as she was overwhelmed with the future they were creating, Yuki almost lost himself entirely. Kyo kept him grounded, his movements solid against Yuki’s back, and they found a rhythm there, with Yuki giving himself to Tohru and Kyo working himself up against Yuki. They were in sync, each undulation of Yuki’s hips dictating how Kyo and Tohru reacted, her whines mixing with Yuki’s soft moans; Kyo’s lips found Yuki’s ear, and he latched onto the skin behind it, groaning deeply until Yuki faltered and Tohru clung to him, back arched and eyes wide. 

Within moments they had swapped, and Kyo was moving inside her. Yuki sat behind Tohru’s head, traced her curves with his fingertips and offered gentle kisses to any part of her body he could reach. Kyo grasped his neck and brought him in for another kiss, stuttering his hips and panting into Yuki’s open mouth until all three of them were spent. Tohru lay there for a moment, body expecting the truth of what had happened, before her emotions engulfed her, and she turned her body to cry onto Yuki’s chest. He knew her well enough to know that she was happy, that she was now taking steps towards a life which she had always yearned for, and he was honoured to be a part of that. It was clear that Kyo felt the same, too, when he shifted to be on Tohru’s other side, smoothing down her hair and tracing shapes on Yuki’s arm. 

There was a chill forming in the air, but Yuki did not care, not when the warmth of the people he loved was so apparent next to him. They were building a future together, something substantial, something which they could be proud of, and Yuki understood then that family was not to be feared, but rather was what the three of them had been all along. 


End file.
